


The Sixth Drink Instinct

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Drunk student Hux spots his hot professor in a bar and goes over to him.





	The Sixth Drink Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely & wonderful [@embershx](http://embershx.tumblr.com/) ❤️. Thank you so much, darling, and I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to write! 
> 
> A prequel to [ 'An Algorithm For Lust'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688030) but both fics can be read alone!

The final of Hux’s shot glasses is slammed down onto the table with force and receives a loud cheer from the surrounding spectators as he beats yet another student at a drinking game. That’s four in a row now and his prize is another free drink from the bar, on top of the two glasses of wine he had at dinner with Phasma and then the two drinks that Mitaka owed him for completing his latest essay for him.

Too proud to admit it aloud to anyone but privately, Hux _knows_ he’s had too much to drink.

He stands from his chair and wobbles slightly but throws his arms up in victory nonetheless. His confidence has already pushed past his usual boundaries, as have his inhibitions, as proved by his willingness to be the subject of body shots—luckily Phasma pulled him away before he managed to get his shirt off.

After shaking the hand of his beaten opponent, Hux stands tall as he’s guided to the bar where his group of friends wait with yet more shots, jaegerbombs lined up in a row. Even at the sight of them, Hux’s stomach flips and he swallows thickly around the bile in the back of his throat but one is thrust towards him and the strong scent of the jaegar nearly makes him stumble back.

“Down in one!” Phasma raises her own shot and winks at Hux, her lipstick still somehow perfect but Hux has no doubt that Mitaka will fix that by the end of the night.

The shot goes down sourly for Hux and he even shivers as he swallows, throat burning. Dizziness swirls around him as he brings his head back up but it’s remedied quickly when he looks over Phasma’s shoulder to see a familiar face sat at the far side of the bar.

Professor Kylo Ren, Hux’s university lecturer in his mathematics module, sits alone with a tumbler of a whisky in his hand, looking down at it as he sloshes the piece of ice from once side of the glass to the other. Hux blinks, wondering if it’s the alcohol playing tricks on him, that his intense crush on his teacher is manifesting because of his dizziness.

It’s not. Ren is still there when Hux viciously rubs his eyes, still devilishly handsome in his dishevelled suit and looking like the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

Hux wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then fixes his hair, already swanning over to his favourite teacher before any of his friends can stop him. Ren looks up when Hux approaches and his stomach flutters again though, this time, Hux knows it’s not the alcohol’s fault.

“Armitage,” Ren greets.

“Professor,” Hux licks his lips. “Buy you a drink?”

“It’s just _Kylo_ out of the classroom, Hux, you know that. And I’m drinking _whiskey_. I very much doubt that your little student fund could afford that.”

Hux smirks. “Single or double?”

“What—”

“Barkeep,” Hux says, lifting his hand and waving the man over. “Double whisky, when you’re ready.”

The barkeep nods and serves his drink to Hux but not before he pulls out a wad of £50 notes, rolled together with a thick elastic band, and he can see Kylo’s wide eyes.

“Have you got a secret job that you want to tell me about?” Kylo says, taking the glass from Hux’s hand and taking a sip.

“My father works for the government,” Hux says, tucking his money back into his pants. “Something with a high security clearance so he makes a lot of money. Or rather, he _profits_ a lot of money. So. He likes to pay for my things, thinks it’ll keep me out of his way. He’d only waste his money on booze and pay-per-view porn anyway.”

Ren laughs at that, a chuckle with a smile that sends Hux’s heart into a flutter. Grumbling or joyous, miserable or smiling, Ren looks handsome _always._

“Thanks,” Ren says, taking a mouthful of his drink, swallowing through the burning it’s no doubt creating. “So. It’s nice to see you letting your hair down.”

Hux takes a seat then, content that Ren wants to have a conversation with him and not just being polite. They begin talking about university first, about Hux’s classes and his grades, but Hux stutters through some of his responses; a combination of too much to drink and being nervous in Ren’s dazzling but mysterious presence. His eyes are the same glowing shade of the whiskey that he continues to sip at, and Hux gets lost in them so many times whilst he listens to Ren talk until his mind wanders to filthier things.

When Ren cracks a few jokes, Hux makes sure that he laughs exaggeratedly and touches Ren’s shoulder, leaning in just to get another whiff of the Professor’s strong cologne. If he were sober, Hux is sure he wouldn’t have even thought about acting on his crush.

“I’ll have to use the restroom,” Hux says, standing up from the stool on wobbly legs.

“Strange,” Ren stands too. “I was just about to say the same thing.”

Ren follows, walking blushingly close to Hux as they cross the bar to where the men’s toilets are, but Hux finds himself biting his lip when he begins thinking about the possibility that he could take a sneaky look at Ren’s cock in the urinals so, finally, he’d have an image to pull out when he’s touching himself—

_Click!_

Hux turns, seeing Ren standing against the door to the restrooms, hand still lingering on the lock, the other in his trouser pocket. They’re alone.

“Don’t pretend to be scared,” Ren says. “I know the game you’ve been playing tonight. The looks, the touches. I’ve worked at this university long enough to know a flirting student when I see one.”

Hux’s mouth falls agape, hoping that Ren won’t look down to see his cock straining against his pants, begging for attention. He thought he’d been discreet in his methods but this obviously isn’t the first time that one of Ren’s students has tried to come onto him.

“What can I say,” Hux says, running his hand through his hair. “You’re distracting. Irresistible. And I want you.”

He takes a step closer to Ren, unable to help himself. His inhibitions have gone right out of the window and he couldn’t care less about the reprocussions. The worst Ren can do is reject him and report him, though it’s likely the head of the university wouldn’t expel Brendol Hux’s only son from their institution.

“Armitage,” Ren takes hold of Hux’s wrists when he tries to cup his cheeks and lowers then back to his sides. Hux pouts “You’re my student. We can’t—”

“We can, no one would have to know. You want to, too. I can see it in your eyes.”

Ren blushes at Hux’s statement, and even with his drunken, hazy mind, Hux knows it’s true.

“I don’t want to abuse my authority over you,” and Ren shakes his head.

Hux looks down, grasping one of Ren’s wrists and brings it up, pushing it against his neck. Reflexively, Ren’s fingers slowly clasp around Hux’s neck and Hux moans, closing his eyes at finally having the feeling of _those_ fingers around his throat instead of it merely being a fantasy.

“I wish you would.”

Ren’s fingers flinch and add quick, extra pressure around Hux’s throat that makes him gasp but suddenly the touch is gone as Ren pulls his hand away but, before Hux can complain, Ren kisses him deeply and sends his thoughts racing at a million miles an hour.

“How drunk are you?” Ren’s question is soft, almost a whisper as he breaks their kiss.

“Drunk enough to not regret what I’m doing,” Hux says, gasping, hands roaming over Ren’s chest. “But not drunk enough that you should feel like you’re taking advantage.” 

A small smile creeps up on Ren’s lips. “Even intoxicated, you’re complicated.”

“Oh. It’s about to get a lot worse.”

Hux initiates the kiss again as Ren pushes him back against the wall between two of the restroom sinks, grinding against Ren’s knee that’s beginning to push between his legs and against his cock. Desperate for friction, Hux gyrates his hips and moans into Ren’s mouth, overcome by his most secret fantasy coming true. Whether it be the breaking of the rules or having someone in a position of _some_ power above him, Hux isn’t sure what he likes so much but, frankly, he’s too aroused and too drunk to think about it properly.

“Harder,” Hux begs, already. “Touch me harder.”

“God, you’re pretty,” Ren moans, hands on Hux’s waist, squeezing, both suddenly wanting there to be bruises.

The kiss breaks as Ren’s lips go to the soft skin of Hux’s neck and he nips, sucking and kissing _hard,_ to the point where Hux leans his head back against the wall, imagining himself as the unwilling victim of a master vampire, Lord Ren, and letting him feed from his neck as much as he desires.

“Do you know how much I’ve thought about you?” Ren says, hands on Hux’s hips guiding him until he’s facing the wall, tugging his black trousers down until his plump, little ass is on show.

Hux presses his cheek against the wall to try and look back over his shoulder, seeing Ren lick his lips and then give Hux’s ass a quick slap. Hux yelps, relishing in the way his cheek jiggles underneath Ren’s touch, and he even hears his mentor moan.

“Look at that ass, fuck,” Kylo squeezes, kneading. “Just as good as I knew it would be.”

Hux can’t help but arch back as Kylo rubs his clothed, hard cock against the cleft of his ass, pushing them apart slightly and allowing his bulge to sit between them.

“Fucking tease,” Hux groans through gritted teeth. “Fuck me, god. Please, fuck me.”

“Easy, sweetheart,” Ren purrs. “You’re used to getting what you want, aren’t you? A little spoilt. Maybe I need to teach you more than mathematics. Some discipline, maybe. Show you your place.”

Hux moans as Ren takes his trousers off and starts to finger him open, spitting across his hole, sliding one finger in as he tries to relax enough so two will go in. Ren keeps talking to him, asserting authority over him in almost every way possible in such a situation, and Hux knows that he’s pushing all of the right buttons for Ren.

Hux is not alone in getting off on power play, it would seem; Ren enjoys the thought of having one of his students underneath him.

“I want your cock, sir,” Hux says, reaching back to part his cheeks. “Fuck me hard, give me bruises—ah!”

Ren spins Hux back around and doesn’t give him enough time to think before he’s lifted, back against the wall and Ren’s strong forearms are underneath his thighs, keeping him upright without strain. With his arms around Ren’s neck, Hux closes his eyes as Ren finally pushes his cock into him, lowering him down onto it until he’s all the way in on the first thrust.

“Fuck,” Ren breathes out slowly, moving his arms and Hux’s legs fit perfectly around his waist, Ren’s fingers now on his hips and controlling their movements. “God, you feel so good.”

“Ren, _Ren,”_ Hux gasps and places kisses all over Ren’s face. “S-so deep, _fucking hell._ ”

Hux moans in time with Ren’s thrusts as he’s bounced on his cock, Ren’s fingers pressing so hard into his hips that they’ll definitely leave bruises, and part of Hux can’t wait until tomorrow when he can press them and _remember_ the feeling of Ren fucking him.

“Who knew I had such a— _fuck_ —fucking slut in my classroom,” Ren chuckles, biting down on Hux’s shoulder.

“Y-you say that like you haven’t thought of this before,” Hux says, because despite this being _mostly_ his fault, he knows how much Ren is enjoying this.

Ren gives a particularly hard thrust up and Hux yelps, obviously trying to be shown where he belongs.

“That’s right.” Ren increases his pace. “You want everyone in the bar to know how you lured your professor in here and made him fuck your pretty ass, don’t you? Gonna fill you up—!”

“Yes, sir, Mr Ren, yes, yes, yes, _yes!”_

Hux comes from the friction between them, from the unbelievable sensation of his prostate being hit over and over again until he squirts, covering both of them in his release. Walls clenching and unclenching, Ren’s orgasm isn’t far behind, sitting Hux all the way down on his cock as he comes, asshole stinging but knowing that the pain and soreness tomorrow will be worth it, even if _this_ is just for tonight.

“God, Armitage.”

“It’s ‘ _Hux’,_ ” Hux corrects breathlessly. “I hate my name.”

“Huh,” Ren smirks. “Me too.”

“ _Kylo Ren?_ Sounds like the leader of a hardcore motorcycle gang _._ ”

“Not my birth name,” Ren says, setting Hux down on the floor and kissing his cheek. “But I’ll tell about it next time. Bit of a heavy topic for a first date.”

“First date? You’ve set the bar pretty high, Professor. Double whiskies and sex in a public restroom.”

“I’m about to take it higher,” Ren replies. He squats, bending to pick Hux’s discarded trousers off the floor. “Back to my place?”

“Will there be drinks?”

“Anything you wish.”

Hux smiles, “Right answer, Professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Off-screen, Mitaka going to the bathroom, finding it locked and pressing his ear to the door and hearing the familiar, slutty moans of his best friend Armitage and then keeps guard so his friend can get laid in peace. What a good friend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
